1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hose connected vacuum cleaner attachments and, more particularly, to a novel separable connection between a vacuum cleaner hose and various cleaning attachments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hose connections such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,013,364, Jan. 2, 1912, of Behm are known in the art in which cleaning attachments are accommodated within a bore formed in a fitting carried at the free extremity of a flexible hose. Other hose connections, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,016,649, Feb. 6, 1912, of Spencer are known in which cleaning attachments are formed with a fitting externally encompassing the free extremity of a bore or wand. None disclose an arrangement in which the hose or wand may accommodate attachment fittings either internally or externally; and none disclose a vacuum cleaner hose or wand having an attachment retaining latch which is operative to secure thereon interchangeably either an internally or externally accommodated attachment fitting.